Soul Eater Not! One Shot
by ChaosSasori
Summary: Just a little One Shot. Pairing: AkaneXTsugumi and a little love triangel


"Akane-kun?" The black haired guy looked up from his book to see the shy brown haired girl. She seemed to be nervous about something because she didn't really look at him. "What is it, Tsugumi?" Akane asked. A little smirk ghosted over his face. He found it cute, when his girl was nervous. "C-Could you t-talk w-with Clay-kun? Meme-chan, Anya-chan… they are arguing a lot… I guess they are troubled because Clay-kun can't decide who he likes more", Tsugumi whispered. She wasn't really sure if she was doing the right thing.

Sure she wanted to help her friends and masters. But she couldn't go to Clay and tell him that he should decide. Because she somehow felt that he shouldn't be pushed like a few months ago she wasn't really pushed to decide who shall be her master.

"I'm not telling you to push him… but…" Tsugumi said with an unsure look at Akane. "But you think it would be good to tell him that they are not willing to share a boy like they share you as weapon?", the black haired boy asked. Tsugumi nodded lightly. "I do want him to be happy… but I also want my friends to stop arguing. It is kind of hard to sleep in the same room with them at the moment", the girl told him.

Akane took a closer look at Tsugumi. He noticed that she looked a bit tired. With one motion he put her on his lap. "Sleep a little", Akane whispered into her ear while placing an arm around her hips. "You can tell me more when you wake up again." Tsugumi looked up to him with big eyes and red cheeks. But as he started to stroke her back, she leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Later Clay entered the library to search his partner for an advice. He found him sitting in the back with his girlfriend asleep on his lap. "You know you shouldn't do this in a library", the blonde weapon told his master and best friend with a smirk. "Well she would sleep better if a certain someone would decide who he likes more", Akane said while putting his book away. "So they are still angry that i don't know who i like more?" "From what Tsugumi told me, I would guess. Just make a date until which you shall decide. But you can't choose both. They don't share a guy like they do with a weapon." Clay looked to the window. He started to think about what his best friend told him.

He really likes both. Anya and Meme were both in their own ways adorable. He didn't want to hurt one of them. He was also a bit afraid to choose indirectly who would stay Tsugumi's partner. He looked back to his best friend and rested his eyes on the brown haired girl.

"Does she knows that my decision can influence her friendship with Anya-san and Meme?", Clay asked. "I don't know. But she wants you to be happy. That's why she wasn't even sure if she should ask me to speak with you about it." Clay sighed. "Your girlfriend cares too much about others than herself." "It can be. It can be the reason why she is cute", Akane said and glanced at the sleeping Tsugumi. Clay rolled his eyes. "You really have a very big soft spot for her", the blonde said and started to walk away from the couple. He stopped a few steps away. "But I own you something. Next time I am going to pay the lunch."

The next day Tsugumi walked together with her two best friends to the cafeteria. She chewed her bottom lip. Carefully she eyed her friends on her right and left side. "Anya-san, Meme-chan... would it be okay if we sit with...", Tsugumi started carefully to ask. But she couldn't end her question. "Just because you have a boyfriend, you don't have to be with him all the time", Anya snapped. Tsugumi shrugged. She didn't except one of her friends to snap at her. "She is right, Tsugumi-chan", Meme agreed with Anya. "You think that, too, Meme-chan?" Tsugumi looked a bit sad at her feet. "Anya-san, Meme-san, just because my partner can't decide who he likes more of you two, you don't have to snap at my girlfriend." Akane appeared with Clay behind the girls. He noticed that both girls shrugged a little. So they remember that he give them a warning about hurting his girlfriend. "Listen... I'm sorry i can't decide at the moment. But next month is valentins day. On that day I will decide. But only if you promise me that my decision does not change anything between you three. I don't want to be the reason you break up the partnership you have", Clay carefully told the girls in front of him. "I guess it is okay", Meme said and smiled a little. "If it have to be this way", Anya told them. Obviously she liked the way it should go now, but didn't want to admit it. "Let's go and eat. Clay pays", Akane said while he grabbed the hand of his girlfriend. "What? I didn't say that!" Clay screamed as he sees the others running to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I hope the characters are not totally OOC. If you find a spelling or grammar mistake, feel free to correct me^^ Thanks for reading. What do you think? Sequel or not?<p> 


End file.
